Envy Exorcism
by Ififall
Summary: Seamus/Vincent. Vincent is in desperate need of a passport. Seamus offers to help him out. But how far is Vincent prepared to go to stay with Phoebe?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

That kiss with George. It felt right but he knew it was going to get him sent to hell. George would never understand. It was only right that he block George out of his thoughts. He had to make it up to Phoebe, and that meant getting a passport to stay in the country. He was working his hands to the bone serving people, washing dishes and cleaning the floor. He begged for overtime which made it easier for Maxine. Vincent didn't mind getting paid late as long as he got paid. "I want those plates spic and spam, Patrick's gonna come over later, so you've gotta go soon" Maxine said.

After Vincent finished work he got a drink in the pub and decided to have a tap water. "Living the high life eh?" A" man asked getting Vincent a beer. "I don't drink" Vincent said. "Nonsense lad, one drink won't hurt" He put the drink in front of him and Vincent looked at the glass. He took one sip, then another. "Your accent….you're not from here are you?" The man asked. Vincent looked around.

"How about we talk somewhere…..more private?" The older man asked. They went to the man's house.

* * *

He introduced himself as Seamus and Vincent told him his name. "Nice…..how long you been here?" He asked. "Not long….I'm friends with Phoebe" Seamus didn't really know who this girl was, but this Vincent only had one friend, and to Seamus that was a good thing. "You allowed to be here?" Seamus asked. Vincent shook his head. "I can…help you with that..….if you want…." Seamus said.

He leaned forward and rubbed Vincent's back. Before Seamus could make a Vincent an "offer" Brendan came in. He saw Vincent on the couch. His Dad was getting a "Newbie" Vincent looked up as Brendan came through the door. Seamus didn't bother to introduce them. "Thank you for your time Seamus" Vincent said getting up. "Enjoy your evening" He got up and Brendan followed him out.

"Don't come here again" Brendan told him.

"What?" Vincent asked.

* * *

"You heard me" Brendan said shutting the door. Vincent went home, not put off by Seamus' "friend" or whatever he was. Vincent went home and told Phoebe that he was getting things sorted. "Where were you?" I were worried" Phoebe said. "Don't worry Phoebe it's okay" Vincent said. He saw Seamus the next day. He told him that he could get Vincent a new passport, the right paper work and he didn't have to pay him a penny. "That's crazy" Vincent said.

"Don't worry lad…..trust me Seamus said. Vincent didn't want to, but he had no choice. "Less Gossip Victor, more working" Maxine said. Vincent got to work. A few days later Seamus texted Vincent saying that he needed to get his passport picture. He told him to look smart. Vincent went over to the Brady's house. He was wearing one of John-Paul's suits. He knocked on the door. "Hey….come in" Seamus said with a smile. His place was dimly lit. Seamus told Vincent to stand up and look straight ahead. "Serious lad…..yeah…..that's right" Seamus said clicking the camera.

"Yeah….like that" Seamus stopped clicking and walked over to Vincent.

* * *

"You're the perfect model Vince. You could be a model…..you're a good looking lad" Seamus couldn't finish his sentence when someone turned the main light on and spoiled Seamus' plans.

"Dad…Cheryl wants you" Brendan said.

"I'm busy….with a friend" Seamus said.

"Okay…I'll tell Cheryl that you can't have one drink with her. She'll love that…." Brendan's voice trailed off and Seamus turned to Vincent.

"Another time eh Vince? Show yourself out" He walked out and Vincent walked past the chairs, before Brendan pushed him back on the chair.

* * *

"What the fuck? What are you doing?" Vincent asked.

"Could ask you the same thing" Brendan said. "I told you to fuck off other day. Are you deaf?" Brendan asked.

"Look….is Seamus your Father?" Vincent asked. Brendan nodded. "Seamus has been very nice to me. I need help okay? It's not nice for me to admit, but I need a passport. I was told by one guy it would cost five hundred pounds. Your Father says he can do this for me for free" Vincent said. Brendan shook his head.

"Nothing my Dad does is for free….What's your name?" Brendan asked.

* * *

"Vincent…..your Father called me Vince" Vincent said.

"Look Vincent. Go to the other guy…..look…..if you want money…here" Brendan pulled out a wad of notes and handed it to him.

"I can't take this….I don't know you and I can't pay you back" Vincent said.

"You wanna pay me back Vincent…stay away from my Dad…..now leave" Brendan asked. Vincent took the money thanked Brendan a hundred times then left. Seamus and his Daughter got back soon after. Cheryl went straight to bed, she was a little tipsy.

* * *

Seamus went into her room.

* * *

He pulled the covers over her and headed to the door. He frowned as Brendan stepped back. Seamus shook his head and went downstairs. Brendan went to the kitchen and poured himself some Squash. Seamus took the glass and poured it down the sink.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Seamus asked.

* * *

"Hmmmm…." Brendan said.

"Don't play dumb with me" Seamus said. "Cheryl never asked for me"

"Oh"

"Oh….Brendan if you're jealous of Vince…..just say" Seamus said.

"I….need to sleep Dad" Brendan said.

"Sleeping's for the weak Bren" Seamus said.

* * *

He stroked Brendan's arm. Brendan moved away until he was up against the wall. His Dad had him cornered. He didn't know what trick his Dad was going to pull.

"You lied to your Father Brendan. You can make it up to me….can't you?" Seamus asked.

Brendan froze as Seamus hit him. He fell on the floor and Seamus pushed his son on the ground and stroked his crotch before he could hear his Daughter getting up. Seamus got off Brendan and went to bed. Brendan went out to clear his head. He was on the nearest park bench when moments later Seamus walked up to him.

"Brendan get in" His Dad said.

"Let up Dad….I want space" Brendan said.

* * *

"A son doesn't need space from his Dad…you know that" Seamus said squeezing his son's shoulder. Brendan got up.

"No need to be jealous of Vince Bren, I can handle both of you" Seamus said pushing Brendan towards the park gates and back home to his sister.


End file.
